


Ten Years From Now

by shadowNova



Series: Lana and Reenka [2]
Category: Champions Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Lana and Reenka's life, after ten years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years From Now

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay, how on earth did the notes from the -last- post to this series end up on all of them? Gah!

    “Reenka!” A young woman’s voice, slightly hesitant when speaking, slightly hoarse, rang through the house in an almost annoyed manner. A young woman, short for her age, with grey skin and yellow, cat-like eyes, paused in the middle of putting her earrings in. A green outline of one of the star markings on her arm shown back at her from the mirror. “What is it, Lana?” Her voice was a clear alto, with a ring of laughter hidden in it. “I am not wearing this dress!” The words were slightly slurred, as if the speaker was uncertain which should come first.

    Reenka leaned her upper body out of the bathroom to look into the hallway, where Lana stood, cheeks flaming red, in a knee length, dark velvet dress, with purple spirals stitched into the fabric. Reenka had to suppress a smile, looking at her roommate. Few would guess, looking at her, that she had spent her early years in Hell, running for her life. With long white hair, left loose to cover the burn scars on her head, and soft purple eyes, the young woman could very easily be considered pretty. But she was modest, very modest. She rarely bared her legs, and even now kept her hands wrapped constantly, to hide how flames had eaten away the flesh of her palms, leaving only scar tissue. Though most of her burns had been healed by Era years ago, many still remained, especially on her legs. The bottoms of her feet, as well, were one large mass of scar tissue. The woman wouldn’t even tolerate wrappings on her feet, but Reenka didn’t find that odd. After all, Reenka’s own people rarely wore shoes, themselves.

    “Well, why not?” Reenka asked with a smile. Lana crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. “My legs still show. Besides, if I have to run, I’ll flash everyone.” Reenka rolled her eyes. “If you’d run upright instead of on all fours...” she started. Lana shook her head, so Reenka just sighed. “Please, Lana? Caprice isn’t that dangerous, I promise.” Lana raised her eyebrows again. “It’s not, really. It’s gotten a lot safe over the past couple of years.” A polite cough from nearby drew their attention to their other roommate. A small, orange tabby, with a faint scar across the top of his face, sat in the doorway. “She’s right, you know.” Lana sighed. “Fine... But can I at least have leggings? You know I don’t like my scars showing...”

    Reenka sighed with a pout, and stepped out of the bathroom. “Alright...” She walked down the hallway, into one of the three bedrooms. She knelt by the dresser, searching through it, then pulled out a pair of sparkly black leggings, which she tossed to Lana. “Here, try these.”

    Reenka returned to the bathroom, finally getting her earrings in. She leaned towards the mirror as she touched up her make up, looking herself over. She herself was wearing a knee length dress, a dark green with yellow flowers imprinted on it, and red teardrop earrings. She smiled slightly, as she remembered shopping for this one with her adoptive mother.

    As Reenka slipped out of the bathroom, she grinned at Lana. “Ready, Lan-lan?” Lana rolled her eyes as the childish nickname, but never the less, she hooked her arm with Reenka’s, and out they went.

 

    It was far past dark when they started wobbling home, far past midnight, and Lana was far past drunk. Reenka herself was laughing helplessly as she watched Lana stumble, not feeling even the slightest fault of remorse for her actions in getting Lana so drunk.

    Oh, it had seemed harmless enough at the time. Lana had been extremely wound up, and Reenka had decided the best way to calm her was a glass of something to drink. How was she supposed to know that Lana had never drunk before? And, oh, it had been so amusing to watch Lana after one drink, so of course Reenka had bought her a second, and from there, the situation had somehow escalated to this. Lana was wobbling all over the place, unable to walk in anything even vaguely resembling a straight line, and Kit was glaring at Reenka from his perch on Lana’s shoulder. “You, my friend, get to explain this mess to Kan’eh’Len.” Reenka once again burst into helpless giggles as she glanced at Lana’s bare legs. Oh yes. Tonight had indeed been amusing. Reenka was certain whoever had caught those leggings would be enjoying them.

    Reenka glanced up as she heard the familiar footsteps of her adoptive mother. She had long since given up hope of being reunited with her birth parents, but Serdurni and Alandurmet had become just as true parents in the past ten or so years. Though she would, of course, vehemently deny it, the twenty-nine year old Valori could very easily called cute, with eyes that gave the impression of always being slightly widened, black and white stripped hair that was normally held in a ponytail, grey skin, and tights. Her prosthetic left limbs did not detract from this appearance, but rather, in most cases, enhance it.

    Today, Serdurni was evidently headed to a friend’s home, but she stopped, eyes widening as she took in Reenka and Lana’s appearance. With wide eyes, and a ‘meep’, she fled in the opposite direction, once again sending Reenka into helpless giggles that caused her to drag both herself and the drunk Lana to the ground.

    Kit groaned. “You are definitely explaining this one to Kan’deh’Len.”


End file.
